


What Was and Is No More

by LilouandLila



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Isaac, Child Abuse, Hurt Isaac, Isaac Feels, Multi, Nightmares, Scott later, and then it shows in his current life, basically it's just Isaac, remembering what his father did to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilouandLila/pseuds/LilouandLila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac's story told through events he remembers and how they relate to his life later on. See, some things never go away, no matter how much time one has had to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was and Is No More

Chapter One: The past  
Isaac carefully set the sizzling pot of pasta on the table, slumping down into his chair and averting his eyes away from Mr. Lahey.  
"Pasta again." His father muttered, and Isaac shrunk further into his chair and gripped the sides, saying nothing. "What are you, mute?!"  
"I...I'm sorry."  
"You little bitch!"   
Isaac bit his lip and tried to hide his trembling hands before they were seen.  
"I'm sorry."  
"This better taste damn good." His father took a bite, then slammed down his fork and swiped the pasta onto the floor. "You can't even cook! I can't believe I raised such a useless son. Clean it up." Isaac jumped out of his chair and grabbed a towel, mopping the pasta into a pile. Suddenly there was a crash, and the dishes from the table smashed over his body, shards of glass sticking into his skin and making him bleed. He instinctively scurried into the corner, curling in on himself and covering his head with a cut arm.  
"You worthless little fool! Clean up the mess! And do it with your bare hands, unless you want to spend the weekend in the freezer."  
"Y-yes sir." Isaac began to sweep up the pieces, biting back tears as shards stuck into his shaking hands and blood began to drip onto the floor, making an even bigger mess than before. He picked up each piece and shoved it into his other palm, trying his best to keep any more blood from dripping off while he did it. Then he grabbed a mop, letting out a choked little sob when the pieces he had been holding were pushed into his skin by the handle, and wiped off the blood in the floor. He was scurrying away to clean his hands up when his dad grabbed his shoulders, twisting him around and hurling him onto the ground, where he drew his knees to his chest and buried his face in quivering, bloody hands.  
"I'm sorry. Please dad, I'm sorry..." His pleading was cut short by a violent kick to his ribs that made him whimper and curl up even tighter. Another kick, even harder, and he couldn't hold back the ragged sob.  
"You worthless, stupid little bitch! You don't deserve someone to love you! You're damn lucky I haven't killed you yet." His throbbing side was met by another kick, accompanied by a loud crack and a sudden burst of agonizing pain. Isaac screamed, trying to protect his broken and bruised ribs.  
"I'm sorry! Please, don't hurt me, I'll do better, I promise!"  
Another hard kick and a loud crack. Isaac whimpered, tears streaming down his face as crimson blood began to soak through his sweater.   
"Tell me what you are." His dad snarled. "Tell me that you're a worthless little bitch, that you don't deserve love. Say it to me!"   
"I-I'm a worthless l-little bitch. I... I don't deserve love." He sobbed.   
His father struck him in the jaw then, and he let out another little cry of pain, still hopelessly trying to protect himself in the only way he knew how; by curling up and making himself as small as he possible could. Another blow hit him in the same place, and he felt dizzy as the skin broke and a trickle of blood ran down his neck. He tensed, waiting for another blow, but it didn't come. He just heard retreating footsteps.  
His broken ribs hurt to much to move, so he just lay curled on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably, until he was able to drag himself upstairs and crawl into the bathroom, where he pulled off his shirt and looked in the mirror, staring at the giant black bruise that covered his entire side, the blood that streamed down into his slacks from the slightly protruding bone where his ribs had snapped. His jaw was purple and ripped, a steady stream of scarlet leading down his chest, and his hands bled profusely. He stepped into the shower and turned the handle, collapsing into the heat and watching as the water turned red. Then he just wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes, imagining that it was someone else holding him, someone who loved him and cared about him. Even if that was impossible.  
\--------------------------------------------------

The next chapter will show how this event affected his life in the future. And sorry it was so sad... It just sort of happened. 


End file.
